Teen Mama Revised
by lilyre
Summary: 13 year old Lily Evans moves to england bringing her month old twin daughters. England offers a house for teen moms, so she can attend school. Follow Lily's struggle to love her girls, prepare for the future, and keep it a secret from Hogwarts...
1. Introduction

USA: Lily Evans: South Carolina Baptist Hospital

"Y'all, it means the world to me that you're here, I dunno if I could do this  
without y'all." I said from the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"You honestly think we could leave you to deal with this yourself? I'm  
just glad we can help in some way." One of my best friends, Alexander Bone,  
said, patting my 34-week-pregnant-with-twins stomach. I smiled at him weakly.

"Alex is right Lils. What kinda friends do ya think we are?" My other  
best friend, Calissa Andrews, said from the other side of me in a thick  
southern drawl. I chuckled a little at her huffiness.

"Besides we have to spend as much time with you before you go to…  
England." Alex spat the last word as if it were something dirty. My friends  
could always make me laugh. "I still don't understand why they let you finish the school year pregnant but won't let you go back next year."

"Alex, Ms. Kate had to fight so many parents to let me finish the school year. Besides, where would I let the twins stay while I was at school. Petunia hates me, Rose is…"I paused a minute to stop myself from crying, regained my composure, and continued, "And there is no way they are staying with dad. Besides I am lucky I found this place in England."

"Yeah, we know: Porter House for Teenage Mothers and Illegitimate  
Children." Calissa said. "They need a funner name."

"It's 'more fun' honey." She glared at me. "and I don't really  
care about the name. I'm just glad for the place."

"I wish you could live with one of us." Alex whined, as I started feeling  
terrible pains in my abdomen…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

One Month Later: USA: Alexander Bone: Charlotte International Airport

Calissa was crying on Lily's shoulder about not wanting her to go. I wish I  
could be doing that to, but considering I'm a guy, that would be very  
unmanly. So I contented myself by saying goodbye to Lily's twins. I rocked  
their car seats back and forth a few times, then leaned over and kissed each  
one on the forehead.

"Bye bye Roselynn, Bye bye DaisyJane." My three flowers were leaving. I stood up to hug Lily a quick goodbye. She walked off with a car seat in each  
hand. A few steps away she turned around and said: "Love you guys, I'll  
write loads," then she started smiling, "Now, listen, make sure you  
don't fall in love with each other and elope without telling me first."

"Ewwww! He is old!" Calissa said.

"Hey I'm only 20."

"Old."

Lily left us laughing her head off at our friendly bickering.

Lily could certainly make a  
situation light. I'm going to miss that girl like crazy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Great Britain: Remus Lupin: Porter House for Teenage Mothers and Illegitimate Children

I'm sitting looking at the bathroom mirror fingering my new earring; it was  
a fang dangling from my right ear. A middle-aged woman walked up to the door,  
and looked in. She noticed my earring and gave it a disdainful look.

"Remus, do you really have to wear that?" She asked pleadingly.

"I like it, Mimi. It makes me feel tough." I said, trying to make her  
laugh. She just rolled her eyes at me. Mimi and her husband Daniel Porter ran  
Porter House for Teenage mothers and Illegitimate Children AKA Pht Mic  
(pronounced Fit Mick.) I was ditched here when I was a baby, just like all my other half siblings, so I was raised a Pht Mic Kid.

"Remus, we have a new mother. Just flew in. She's your age; would you be a  
dear and go welcome her? She's the last room on the second floor."

"I'd love to Mimi." I said, trying to be overly nice to make up to her  
for my earring. She just rolled her eyes. I walked to the room Mimi indicated. Inside a pale, thin, redheaded girl was unpacking. She was singing "She Loves You" by the  
Beatles, to two baby infants lying on her bed. I cleared my throat. She  
turned around and stood up straight, a surprised look on her face. She was  
rather short..

"Remus Lupin." I introduced myself, walking towards her and extending my  
hand, which she shook, but backed away quickly in a scared manner.

"Lily Evans, and this is Roselynn and DaisyJane." She said timidly, indicating to  
the babies.

"Twins?" She nodded. "May I hold one?"

"Hold Daisy, she's less picky. Careful though." I picked up the one she  
specified and started bouncing her gently.

"Don't worry I know how to hold babies, I grew up here, and we're  
always getting new babies. So…" I searched my brain for a topic. "Where  
do you come from?"

"Columbia, South Carolina, USA. Do you know where you come from?" I could  
hear the slight southern accent in her voice.

"er… my parents…" she didn't even smile at my joke. "My dad ditched me here. I don't know where he's from, don't really care, I just say I'm a Pht Mic kid."

"Pht Mic?" She asked, going back to unpacking her things, but kept her eyes on me.

"Yeah that's this place's nickname. You don't expect everyone to go  
around saying that name do you?" Lily laughed a little. YES! I got her to laugh.

"I was wondering. My friend, Cali, thinks it's a nutcase of a name. The  
nickname is… well… interesting." It was my turn to laugh.

"Well people aren't very creative. It's just the first letters of most of  
the words."

"Ah… so… how old are you?" An interesting change to the subject, but  
who cares?

"14 years old. You?"

"13, I'll be 14 in less than a month. My birthday is September first." I  
blinked in surprise. Sure Mimi had said she was my age but, I thought she  
meant an older 14. Imagine, a mother at 13.

"So… you don't have to answer this if it's to personal, but, are you  
happy about Roselynn and DaisyJay?. That's their names right?"

"DaisyJane, and I don't mind answering. I love children so much. They are  
my soul. I used to live by an orphanage and I would help take care of the little ones. I love my girls. I just didn't particularly  
want children 'til I was married." I nodded to show I understood.

"Well, there's only one way to be sure that happens-"Lily cut me off  
with a laugh. But it was unlike her other laughs, it was a bit condescending.

"Honey, you're preachin' to the choir." I gave her a confused look.

"I was raped, about a year ago." She said it lightly, but it was easy to  
tell it was a difficult topic. I let out a soft 'oh' and she laughed  
unhappily again.

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing you coulda done sweetie." She said softly, smiling kindly.

"I still have one question."

"What dear?"

"Do you call everyone honey, dear, sweetie, or the like?" She  
laughed sweetly, her original laugh.

"A'course! There's this saying: Every southern woman knows everyone's first  
name: Honey, Dear, Darlin', or Sweetie."

"Um… alright then…" I thought it was weird but who am I to judge?  
"So… What school are you going to?" Mimi and Daniel take in magic and  
nonmagic kids so, you find out by asking what school: Hogwarts for magic,  
Spratton Hall for nonmagic.

"This place called Hogwarts." I grinned.

"So you're a witch." I whispered, remembering the open door. She looked  
surprised, but still smiled.

"… and you're a wizard?" She whispered back.

"That would be correct."

"Then you've been to Hogwarts before? I read they start at eleven like most  
wizarding schools. I only know what I've read but I'd prefer first hand.  
Tell me about it." She looked Intrigued, all sense of timidity forgotten. This girl is such a nerd; we'll  
get along great.  
"Well…"


	2. Letter to Alex

Lily Evans: Letter Written to Alex Bone

_Dear Alex,_

_What to say, what to say? I already miss you like crazy. Pht Mic, oh, that is Porter's House for Teenage Mothers and Illegitimate Children. They do have a nickname. Anyways, Pht Mic seems like a nice place, there are 12 mothers here, muggle and magic. Five, well four (one just graduated), go to Hogwarts (the magic school I'll be attending) and seven go to a muggle school called Spratton Hall. There is a boy named Remus Lupin (14 years old and going to Hogwarts) who is trying to become friends with me I believe, and I want to be friends with him, really I do. He is really nice and funny to, if not a bit odd, but who am I to judge. But there is a twinge in the back of my head reminding me of Dad, Daniel, the twin's dad... I'm trying to do what you said and keep an open mind; I keep trying to remind myself that not every guy is out to hurt me. Maybe now I've written it down it will be easier to accept that he isn't trying to hurt me. He's actually really sweet. He's grown up his whole life at Pht Mic, around hormonal pregnant chicks. He's probably seen what being hurt is like. I guess it makes sense to trust him, and try and make friends with him. Oh, I am so stupid I just spent a whole paragraph convincing myself to make friends with a person. _

_Anyways, Remus told me all about Hogwarts. Apparently it's a boarding school. Something Ms. Kate neglected to mention when we talked about transferring. When he told me this I started freaking out. But one of the other moms that go to Hogwarts (Emma Knight) told me that we are allowed to 'sneak out' whenever we feel the need. I say that in quotations, because, according to Emma, the teachers know we are sneaking out but aren't legally allowed to approve of it because of the stupid school board or something like that. So all I have to do is find an empty room with a fire and floo back to Pht Mic whenever I wanna see my girls. But of course if I make friends at Hogwarts I'll have to come up with an excuse to be disappearing. So, Emma telling me that calmed me down a lot. _

_More about Hogwarts: Apparently it's a huge ancient castle with lots of secret passage ways. Fire or natural light is used instead of electricity (weird I know) and not only that but students have to use quills and parchment. I think I'll only use them for papers we have to turn in; I'll still take notes with pen and paper. I've heard mixed reviews of the teachers from all the mothers and kids that go to Hogwarts here (there are 4 mothers and 6 kids, well even the mothers are kids still so 11 kids). But I've been told the only arts classes they offer are painting and band. The have an extracurricular choir, but no dancing or anything like it, and no theatre, what am I going to do!!!! Oh well, I'll just practice on my own I guess. But that makes me sad. _

_Oh, I almost forgot to write one of the most interesting things. When you get there for the first time you are sorted into four different houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Gryffindor is for the brave, daring, and those who value chivalry. Remus said they also tend to be the most hotheaded and a lot of them don't think things through. Though there are always exceptions. He is a Gryffindor, along with four of the other kids: Emma (16, mother), Taylor Oskins (17, mother), Bridget Reid (17, mother), and Olivia Thomas (12). Hufflepuff values hard workers, loyalty, and tolerance. Remus says that they are often brushed off as pushovers and idiots, but a lot of them are really cool people. There are two kids in Hufflepuff: Tatiana Dib (13) and Cora White (15). Then Ravenclaw values intelligence, creativity, and wit. In other words the smartest people around. According to Remus this is the house that has the most personality diversity, there are the quite bookish nerds and then others that like to be showoffs and tell everyone even those who don't really care. But in majority they are nice study buddies and are really helpful when you're looking for an intelligible conversation or help on homework. We have two kids there: Annie James (16, mother) and Marc Bailey (13). Then the last house Slytherin is those who value ambition, cunning, and resourcefulness. They also are obsessed with blood purity (I know weird, instead of racism they have bloodism…). Remus says most of them are a bunch of gits (British synonym for jerks), but every now and again you get a decent one who is a bloodist like the only pht mic kid in that house John Chapman (13). So, I'll tell you more about Hogwarts when I get there in a week. _

_Umm… The twins are doing great. You will never guess what they turn out to be. They are m__etamorphmagui, ya I know totally crazy right. I totally freaked out when Roselynn started to turn blue but then her hair turned pink and I really started freaking out. Mimi Porter came in and calmed me down and we went to the doctors turns out the are metamorphmagui. For the next year they are only allowed to play with magical children because they will keep changing colors and forms until they can control it. Well that's baby news. _

_I'm doing just lovely. I'm going school supply shopping today. Tell Cali, Jamora, Vivian, Will, and everyone back home I love and miss them._

_Lots of Love and Homesickness,_

_Lily, Roselynn, and DaisyJane Evans _

I rolled up the letter and tied it to the owl Remus had let me borrow. Then I watched it fly into the distance. Oh, I miss them like crazy.


End file.
